Pirates
Free Willed Individuals A pirate in the world of One Piece is anyone who raises a Jolly Roger, whether they commit an act of piracy or not. This is not, however, usually enough to give anyone a bounty, but is enough to be arrested by the Marines. Types of Pirates There is also another kind of pirate, known as "rookie" pirates, which mainly newly-formed crews fall under. It is unknown what qualifies a person or crew to be a rookie, though the word generally means that they are new-comers or new recruits. This means that these pirates have only been active for a short time and are relatively new, though there is a case of a pirate being considered a rookie even after three years. Hierarchy of the Seas The Four Blues Generally outside of the Grand Line, most pirates operating in the blues are considerably weaker than those inside. Often, they are left untouched by the Marines because their attention is drawn towards the Grand Line rather than the East, West, North, or South Blue oceans. The Grand Line While there are individual pirate crews roaming the Grand Line, the more powerful pirates reside in this sea. These are namely the Shichibukai and the Yonko. Generally, the weaker pirates are often weeded out by the Marine or Shichibukai before they can progress any further. The unfortunate crews do not even make it to their first island due to not understanding on how the weather works in the Grand Line. Supernova Any rookie pirate who has earned a bounty of over 100,000,000 is considered impressive, and can be considered as a "Supernova". Supernovas were last active during the Golden Age of Piracy, when all eight of them almost simultaneously appeared on Sabaody Archipelago, each holding a bounty of over 100,000,000, and each member had caused a great influence within the New World, as well as earning themselves much notoriety. Great Pirate Great Pirate '''is a term used for some of the most powerful and infuential pirates in the world, not much is to gain from the title besides influence, as one with this title is obviously powerful and has gained quite the following. Pirate King The '''Pirate King, also called King of the Pirates 'is the strongest pirate alive and owner of the legendary treasure that was later dubbed as "'One Piece". Before his death, the true Pirate King 'hid the One Piece. It was rumored to be located at Raftel, the island at the end of the Grand Line. The frenzy over discovering and owning such a massive treasure sparked the "'Great Age of Pirates". Until One Piece has been claimed, there will be no current Pirate King. Currently, there is a notorious pirate by the name of Sullivan Inghard who is regarded as the closest to the One Piece—due to being close to the late Pirate King. '''He is rumored to know where the One Piece truly resides. Nonetheless, with no concrete evidence, people continue to search for the One Piece, though some truly believe '''Sullivan has gotten too close to compete with. With tensions high, the media has questioned the legitimacy of a new age of pirates, especially with the treasure supposedly being right under the noses of a powerful crew from the "Great Age of Pirates", '''so close that they're willing to take a break before going after it. Motives The reasons for a person wanting to be the Pirate King vary, as many wish to acquire it for the power and influence the title would come with, while others like the '''Yonko are considered candidates for it because they are extremely powerful and very close to it. Still others wish to solely become the Pirate King because it is a dream of theirs.